


Hunt for a Heir (out line)

by Rose_Irvine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Dead Naming, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Toph, Azula deserved better in canon, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Demisexual Zuko, Iroh's Spirit Journey runs long, Misgendering, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Presumed Dead, Spirits, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko goes by a different name, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is missing, accidental misgendering, and here too, androgynous Zuko, azula dies, dead naming, just straight up gone, there is no on to take over the dragon throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Irvine/pseuds/Rose_Irvine
Summary: What if Iroh returned after Lu Ten died, spent some time with Zuko,thenleft for his spirit journey.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Kudos: 33





	Hunt for a Heir (out line)

Follows canon up to Lu Tens death. Iroh comes back to the palace almost immediately. While caught in his grief, He shares tea with Zuko (who is kinda grieving the lost of his cousin, mom, and grandfather), and even shows him how to make tea like they do in the three nations (the Air Nomads are thought to be all dead so...). He doesn't mean to, but Iroh cannot really bring himself to brew the tea on his own sometimes, or only can bring himself to do parts.

After a few months, Iroh leaves on his Spirit Journey (tm).

Zuko still speaks out and gets burned and banished at thirteen. The Crew of the _Wani_ learn the true story of what happened (and of Ozai's A+ parenting). After Zuko turns fourteen, a few months into his banishment, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, his crew, and their ship all vanish. They are then all presumed dead. Not long after that the Blue Spirit shows up.

A year or so after that, it is assumed that Iroh is never coming back. Azula starts to get sick (at some point find out that it is cancer).

Canon is wiggled a bit so that it more, or less flows without the two princes. Azula is weaker physically due to the cancer/treatments (that will end up not helping). However, she still goes out to try and capture Aang (since Ozai _really_ doesn't care for his daughter) after Zhao fails and is taken to the Spirit World by La to face his punishment for trying to kill Tui. Mai and Ty Lee also go with her. Ty lee does more of the work in taking down the Kyoshi Warriors, while Mai makes sure Azula doesn't push herself too much. They still get into Be Sing Se and take it over, like in canon. After _'The Beach'_ ep Azula is told how nothing more can be done for her, but she is strong enough to play her part in the Eclipse, but after mainly stays in bed.

Once Mai and Ty Lee are back in the capital, Azula asks them to stay with her till she passes. She also goes on to them about how sorry she is for things she has said and done to hurt them and others, how she loved Zuko and misses him, etc, etc.

Aang still takes Ozai's bending when the comet arrives. The Gaang learns that running a nation they know very little about is hard and trying to find someone to run it that they can trust _and_ the stupid Fire Nation rules of succession in case the Royal Family is completely dead or unable to take over.

Zuko and their crew show up (with world in a different sort of chaos then it was the last time people saw them) one or two weeks later. They are then heartbroken to find out that their baby sister is on her deathbed. Zuzu ( _only Azula can call them that_ ) and Azula talk for a bit, just the two of them, about all that has happened since they last saw each other. Azula is just so tired at this point, and she's tried to stay awake for Zuzu's sake 'cause it's been _so long_ , but she can't anymore. Zuzu says that it's okay and she can rest now if she wants, _their here, and they love her, and aren't going to leave her again_ , so she lets her eyes close.

Zuko takes the throne two days after their sister joins their cousin in the ancestral catacombs. The Gaang's not to sure about the new Fire Lord, but Toph, and pretty much everybody, can tell when their lying, and they aren't about ending the war, so missing royalty who has had not involvement is good enough for now. Avatar Aang helps to get all the world leaders in one room (after telling the new Fire Lord that one is in a Fire Nation prison for leading an _invasion_ that didn't good that well, but _definitely_ could have gone worse)(and the Earth King is found and put back on the throne again) to get the peace massage across. All war prisoners are set free, orders for a ceasefire are sent, troops are being pulled back, and the Colonies. Oh, the _Colonies_. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation might just start fighting again over them. All three Water Tribes agree to stay out of this one and work on fixing up the Southern Tribe, while the new Fire Lord, who's just a sixteen year old(?), and Earth King are busy yelling and screaming about _that_ problem at each other with their generals.

"Why is this all so much work?" Aang calls out to the ceiling of his room at night, with an arm thrown over his eyes.


End file.
